Wringing Out the Competition
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: There was only one way for Shulk to save Rob from the crazy witch hunter. Shulk knew there was no way out of this and no guarantee that Rob would be safe, but with his back against the wall and nobody to come help him, he had no choice but to accept death with open arms… [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**Wringing Out the Competition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: There was only one way for Shulk to save Rob from the crazy witch hunter. Shulk knew there was no way out of this and no guarantee that Rob would be safe, but with his back against the wall and nobody to come help him, he had no choice but to accept death with open arms…**

 **Pairing: Implied Rob/Shulk and dark Acedia (OC)/Rob**

 **Rated: M (for mature)**

 **Genre: Horror and Tragedy**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, gore and unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 17 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "intestine". I am only going to say this is the goriest fic for Inktober and if you're not into gore to just skip this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shulk had been told repeatedly that if there was something on his mind that he should tell someone. Figuring things out on his own wasn't Shulk's strong point. This should have been engraved in his mind in Bionis but it slowly started to resurface in the Smash Brothers Realm. Less was at stake and the Monado Boy felt that becoming the God of Fate after defeating Zanza would at least make things easier for him. Alas, here Shulk was making the same mistake again.

Shulk didn't listen to Pit and Rosalina's advice to not pursue a dangerous villain alone. The enemy clearly had wicked intentions in store for Shulk if the Smasher did not follow through with his demands. Yet Shulk just couldn't let this evil man do what he wanted. Not when his friend was in danger.

The vision Shulk saw showed what happened if he refused to meet his demands. It's already bad enough that this man was already doing terrible things to Rob's body. What made the Homs want to puke was seeing Acedia end Rob's life by dissecting him on an operating table. He promised Rob that he would make him live forever just so he could see everyone else again. The poor tactician was gagged and crying tears of blood as he watched his body get torn apart by the madman. Shulk refused for this vision to happen and made a mental note that he'd take Rob's place if he needed to.

Alvis was against this decision and tried to stop the blond from going off on his own. Shulk refused to listen to reason. At the designated spot that Acedia told him to be at, one of Acedia's henchmen waited. Shulk didn't bother learning the name of this demon. He just demanded to be taken to where Acedia was in the witch hunter realm. The demon obeyed and whisked him away before any of the Smashers could stop him.

The Witch Hunter Realm was a unique place. It was ruled by the God of War Ares who created the witch hunters to fight witches and sorcerers whose powers became too great. Witch hunters kept the balance and were the main reason why the Golden Land didn't interfere as much. However, witch hunters corrupted themselves over time and eventually ended up worse than any witch or sorcerer. This was the reason why Acedia was so dangerous. He was a powerful witch hunter who was the leader of the Band of Six. The Band of Six consisted of Acedia himself and five other demons he hand picked. They were all extremely powerful…so powerful that only one witch hunter chosen by Ares could even hope of hurting them. As a result, they got away with all sorts of crimes and continued to reign terror on everyone around them.

Acedia was a serial killer in all the right words. This man was ruthless and had no problem murdering people who didn't suit his fancy. Men, women, children, the elderly…it did not matter. If he didn't like you, he would kill you. If he did like you, you might just end up being experimented on until you die. If he really liked you, he kept you around as a pet. Either way, this man was bad news. Shulk had to wonder how Rob attracted such a dangerous man toward him to the point that Acedia would outright interfere in the Smash Brothers tournament and kidnap the male tactician. If Master Hand got involved, things would get nasty. Then again, Acedia listened to no one, and that was why Rob got into a hostage situation in the first place.

Shulk didn't appreciate being dumped outside of the enemy hideout. Acedia wasn't exactly in plain sight due to the shadows that covered the witch hunter realm. However, he had a huge hideout that resembled a laboratory. It made sense given the amount of people he killed and experimented on. When he wasn't killing, he was dealing some shady business.

Acedia waited patiently for Shulk to approach him at the entrance outside of his lab. He smiled as he sarcastically clapped at the Homs's appearance.

"Welcome to my humble home. It's so nice you can join me today-."

The Monado being pointed at his face immediately cut Acedia off. Shulk glared daggers at him as he prevented himself from running the wicked man through with his weapon.

"Where is he?!"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Rob?! Tell me where he is if you don't want to die right here!"

Acedia didn't miss a beat. In fact, he put his hands in front of him and surprisingly was able to move the Monado away from his face without getting injured by the binding light.

"No need to rush. I just wanted to get the introductions out of the way before we started with the negotiation."

"My appearance here is my answer!" Shulk hissed. "I will do as you say but only if you show me that Rob is alive!"

Acedia rolled his eyes. Shulk meant business and he wasn't going to humor him like a certain angel would.

"Oh, you wanted to see Rob? Well…here he is."

Acedia used his shadow magic to teleport Rob to the entrance where they were standing. Shulk let out a sigh of relief that he made it on time but now he encountered another problem. Rob was chained to a chair that looked deadly similar to an electric chair. Rob's wrists and ankles were cuffed to the chair, and he had no way of getting up unless Acedia willed it. The tactician had seen better days. Most of his garments had been forcibly removed with his robe being the only thing on his body. Even that had been torn to shreds and barely covering his private area. Shulk could see the scratches, bites and bruise marks on Rob's body. It made the Homs want to thrust the Monado into Acedia's chest for assaulting his friend. To rub salt on the wound, Rob's eyes were bloodshot red. He had been crying for a while hoping that someone would save him from this nightmare. Shulk could only stop him from dying from said nightmare.

"Rob!" Shulk shouted.

Rob blinked. He needed to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. No matter how many times he blinked, he couldn't will the sight of his friend away. "Shulk…?"

The reunion was cut short with Acedia standing in front the the white haired tactician.

"Now that you know he's not dead, I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain."

Shulk clenched his fists and repeated the bargain, "My life…for Rob's."

"Why, of course. One god out of the way will make things easier for the Great Evil. You are the easiest to manipulate after all."

Shulk wasn't manipulated by any means. He needed to save Rob like his life depended on it.

"Idiot! Why did you come?!" Rob asked, regaining his voice rather quickly. "You're going to die! Run!"

Shulk shook his head. "I refuse to leave you and let you die. We're friends. I would never allow him to do what he wants."

"On the contrary, I have done almost everything I wanted," Acedia interrupted. He moved back toward Rob just so he could grab at his chin and taunt the Homs in front of him. "I got every secret I wanted out of him. I made him into my plaything."

Rob tried to move his head away from this disgusting man. He shivered the more he talked to him in this proximity.

"I heard every cry and scream from him whenever I cut him or entered him. I want to see everything inside of him. With you here, I won't have to end his life just for a one time experience."

Scared brown orbs shot over to Shulk who tried to remain as calm as possible. He failed to understand why he was burning with rage and jealousy.

"Shulk…my life isn't important…just run…leave…"

"Never," Shulk answered firmly. "I will do what I have to."

"No…"

Acedia chuckled and released his grip on Rob's chin. "You're a very good boy. You're such a good boy that you would even allow me to seal your Monado."

Shulk didn't want that. The moment it was brought up, Alvis emerged from the Monado, far from amused.

"Shulk, you will not do as he says," Alvis started. Shulk noticed that the usually steady voice had a hint of nervousness in it.

"Shulk, if you don't make a decision, I'll just send you back to the mansion and finish up what I started for your cute Rob."

Everyone but Acedia urged Shulk to do the right thing and flee the witch hunter realm. Rob would be killed but the Smashers wouldn't lose a powerful fighter due to his love for his friend. Alvis needed Shulk to listen to him for things not to take a turn for the worse.

"Shulk…"

"Alvis, I need to do this. If I don't…Rob will die…like in the vision. I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I…I wouldn't have learned anything from my journey in Bionis."

Alvis shook his head in disbelief. "You're making a mistake."

"I probably am…but Rob is everything to me." Shulk's expression saddened as he looked over to Alvis. "I'm sorry, Alvis…I'm not the god you wanted me to be…"

"Shulk, please listen to yourself!"

Alvis had no more time to convince Shulk to change his mind. Acedia opened the palm of his hand, and a powerful black wave covered the area. Shulk attempted to stand his ground but Alvis wasn't so lucky. The attack was specifically meant for him. He called Shulk's name one last time before his image vanished into thin air. Shulk felt the silver haired Homs presence return to the Monado. The circle where the Monado symbols appeared now had a red X over it.

The moment the Monado's power was sealed, Shulk felt it leave him. He snarled as he tried to stop himself from falling to his knees in front of the crazy villain.

"You won't be needing this sword anymore."

"Guh…Alvis…" Shulk called out. "D-Dammit…"

"Shulk!" Rob cried out. "Acedia, what are you doing?!"

"I'm making sure that your boy toy doesn't erase me from existence. Without the Monado's power, he'll slowly die."

"That's not…" Shulk began but stopped himself. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "Grnnng?!"

"You're on my turf. I decide what hurts you."

Rob shivered at the tone this captor used. What would Acedia do to Shulk now?

"Now, you can take Rob's place," Acedia told him.

Shulk was still able to get a vision even as he felt his powers deteriorating. It wasn't a good image. In fact, it was probably the last few minutes of his life he had. Blood spilt everywhere and the sounds of Rob's screams for mercy and Acedia's maniacal laughter was all he could hear before the vision ended once the crazed man stuck his hand out to him.

"…Leave Rob alone…" Shulk threatened. "Do what you wish with me…but…I refuse to let you kill him."

Acedia raised his eyebrow. "Hmm? Why would I do that when you're right here?"

Shulk wondered if he was able to stop the vision. If Rob didn't get dissected, he succeeded in his quest…even if he was probably going to meet a gruesome end.

"Oh? You're going to hold your tongue? I thought you would say something to your precious Rob before I decide to end your life."

Shulk glanced at Rob. His heart nearly shattered to pieces. The tactician wasn't the most emotionally stable individual. To see his façade cracking in front of the Homs so easily did not put him at ease. Rob was going to suffer regardless if he was killed or not. In fact, Shulk knew that without the Monado, charging in recklessly was why Rob wasn't going to be freed from Acedia's grip.

"Rob…be strong…" Shulk smiled weakly seeing Rob's mouth quiver. "…Do not let this man control you. I know you think you're weak…but I know that you will…"

Acedia refused to allow Shulk to finish his sentence. The blond witnessed the vision happen to him almost immediately. The witch hunter extended his hand out to Shulk. It was way faster in reality than in the vision and for good reason. This man had claws underneath the gloves he wore. Shulk's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at extreme pain in the stomach.

"SHULK!"

Shulk felt something bubbling to the surface. He threw up from the attack. It was then did he notice that it was blood that came out of his mouth.

"It's a shame you're not like the other goddesses. An injury like this wouldn't be fatal. I am in a rush. I have experiments to do and I will take what is rightfully mine."

Acedia meant two things. The first was Rob. He didn't see Rob as a person…just an object meant to be experimented on. The second was what he was going for in Shulk's insides. It would have made sense if Acedia attempted to rip the Homs's heart out. That was not his goal. Rather, he found something inside of the blond and yanked it out. Shulk let out a horrible sound realizing what was just pulled out of his stomach and continued to be spilled out to the ground.

"I just want your intestine," Acedia stated. "Then again, I might just take your heart to study…"

If Shulk had any sort of strength, he might have weakly attempted to push his insides back inside his stomach. Acedia licked his lips once he completely yanked the intestine out of the Homs's body. Shulk couldn't support his weight and collapsed on top of his own pool of blood and guts.

Rob forgot to breathe. He didn't believe Acedia would follow through on his plan with Shulk. The blond was stronger than this. He wouldn't…

"SHULK! NO! GET UP!" Rob screamed. "PLEASE…"

Acedia squeezed the intestine in his hand before turning his attention to Rob. "Oh, Rob. If only you begged just a little more. I said I would take your insides out if your true love didn't show up…but I guess you'll live to see another day."

Acedia had no problem wrapping the intestine around his neck like it was a scarf. Rob's desire to vomit was strong but he didn't understand why everything was stuck in the pit of his stomach. The worse part was that the serial killer wasn't done torturing him or Shulk…

Shulk was already dead at this point. His body flopped like a fish originally but he didn't raise his head up or make a noise after his insides split out. Acedia needed to make sure that the Homs wouldn't get back up. The last thing he wanted was for the undead to extract revenge on him.

"P-Please…no more, Acedia…" Rob pleaded. He stopped struggling against his restraints as he hid his tears from the psychopath. "I'll do anything…please, stop…"

Acedia looked back at Rob before delivering him a wicked smile. He turned his attention back to Shulk and yanked at his hair. If Shulk was still alive, he wasn't showing it.

"Since I'm merciful, I'm going to give your boyfriend a parting gift from you. Be grateful."

Acedia had a long sword of his own. He had it pointed toward Shulk's neck. Rob screamed as if that would change Acedia's mind. No matter how much he begged for Acedia to not finish the job, the witch hunter chose not to listen. With one clean swoop he decapitated the God of Fate before him.

Rob saw everything in slow motion as he witnessed Shulk's body plop to the ground like a rag doll. Acedia held onto the head of Homs he killed. He chuckled menacingly.

"You must be really stupid and desperate to think I'm going to just let you waltz into my lab and take what belongs to me."

Acedia licked his lips as he turned his attention back to his captive. He smiled seeing how Rob's eyes quickly dulled upon the murder of his friend.

"I did promise I would release you once I was through with him," Acedia hummed as he took his sword and slashed at the bindings Rob had. "I am a man of my word. Then again, I'm not letting you leave this place."

Rob didn't care. He somehow found the strength to charge Acedia. The man moved out of the way but allowed the tactician to grab at Shulk's head. Acedia didn't expect Rob to do anything else. He had no weapons on him anymore. Grima had completely lost influence on him after Acedia was done experimenting on him. Rob was simply given the freedom to realize that he got someone he cared about killed.

"Shulk…" Rob mumbled darkly as he embraced Shulk's head tightly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…it's all my fault…"

Acedia yawned at the sob scene before him. How long would Rob mourn for his friend before he became angry?

"You're a monster…" Rob murmured as he gave the nastiest glare he could muster to the madman. The tears prevented him from having any sort of impact. "I'll never forgive you…"

"And I love you," said Acedia in a matter of fact statement. "Not like it's the end of the world. I can put him back together on my terms. Then again, you can't fight back against me anymore."

"Liar…" Rob snarled. He wanted to stand up but his legs gave up on him. He looked pitiful in front of the powerful witch hunter. "I will never submit to you again!"

"Really? That's a shame. You don't really have a choice."

Rob refused to back down. However, Acedia was not messing around. After putting his sword away, the scientist walked toward Rob who kept a steady glance at the murderer. It was at this point did Acedia grab at Rob's arm and forced him to stand up. Rob did his best to hold onto Shulk's head but Acedia didn't care if he let go or not. The other hand grabbed at Rob's chin and forced him to look his way. Acedia appreciated the defiant look the snowy haired tactician continued to give him. No matter how many times he tortured him, experimented on him and claimed him for himself, Rob refused to let the fire die in his eyes.

"I can't have you resisting me now. Your friends probably noticed something happened to that dead Homs."

"I refuse, you depraved monster!"

Acedia ignored the insults and started channeling a sleep spell. Rob's mental health was at an all time low, so he wouldn't be able to resist. The tactician desperately tried to stay awake realizing what the witch hunter was trying to do.

"No…I won't…go back…to…y…ou…"

Acedia waited until Rob went limp. Despite being put to sleep, he still refused to let go of Shulk's head.

"Tenacious, aren't you?" Acedia asked the now sleeping Rob as he lifted him off the ground and carried him in his arms. Shulk's head resided in Rob's arms. "You will be thanking me later with what I have in store for your little Homs lover."

By the time the rescue group reached the entrance to Acedia's hideout for The Band of Six, the villain and his captive were nowhere to be found. The only thing left in his wake was the body of the once great God of Fate and the Monado that lost all color…

* * *

 **Me: Done with 3783 words.**

 **Li:…You killed Alvis too.**

 **Me: Two for one deal. LUL. Notes!**

 **1\. The implication is that Acedia being so strong here has to do with the Great Evil. There is also the fact it is implied this is when the Great Evil is awake and Acedia decides to offer his service to Samael in exchange for gaining more power and being able to keep Rob to himself.**

 **2\. I haven't written the story where Acedia's obsession with Rob begins (same applies for Gaston's obsession with Dark Pit in the angel rule stories). This man is a psychopath who enjoys people suffering and now he has his sights on someone who he wants to continue experimenting and showering his affection.**

 **3\. Shulk may be a god, but he's more mortal than Palutena and Rosalina. He wouldn't be able to regenerate his body as quickly (if at all) so something that wouldn't kill another god/goddess would kill him due to him embracing his Homs blood.**


End file.
